


First Snow

by Feelsripper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, clumsy confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelsripper/pseuds/Feelsripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking Suga home had started out as a joke between the two of them, until Daichi realized he sort of liked it <i> way </i> more than he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

“How did we end up cleaning up by ourselves, Daichi?” Sugawara threw his head back and laughed, while shaking his head at their misfortune.

“Most of them have tests tomorrow anyways.” He grumbled, unhooking the volleyball net. Their voices carried in the empty gym, seeming oddly loud after the commotion of practice.

“Ah yes, but how many of them will actually study?” Sugawara rose a perfectly arched eyebrow, as if to further accentuate how futile his gesture of good will had been. “You practically had to kick them out.” 

“Stop reminding me.” He groaned, meeting the older boy to properly fold the net.

“At least Asahi will study. I'm not sure he'll appreciate you treating him like a second year though...” He shook his head again, another laugh following.

“Please, he won't have the guts to say anything. Besides, you know chemistry is Asahi's best subject.”

“And Noya's worst.”

“Always opposites, those two.” He hummed, deep in thought.”But you didn't have to stay, Suga. You could have joined them, you know.”

The boy seemed taken off-guard by that, eyes widening a little before shrugging it off with an easy smile. “I'm vice-captain, it wouldn't look good to skip out on my duties. Besides, did you honestly think I'd leave you to this mess alone?”

He seriously doubted there was a more dependable person than Suga. “Hey, don't you have a test tomorrow?” His brow began to furrow.

“Save the angry face for the first years tomorrow, Daichi.”

“Suga--”

“All done! Now quit worrying, tomorrow will be fine.” He punched his arm with a grin.

In reality, he was too tired to truly be angry. Not that he could be angry with Suga in the first place—especially after he stayed after just to bail his ass out. Still, he didn't want his teammate to lag behind because of him, or for him, or really having to do anything about--

“Ow!” He clutched at his forehead, dropping the net in a sudden burst of pain. “Why did you flick me?”

“You were worrying.” Suga replied coolly, eyebrows raised. “You had your tell-tale wrinkles. You're going to end up as bald as Tanaka if you keep worrying like that.”

“I...” There wasn't any point in denying it—Suga knew him too well to believe his protests. So instead, he gave a half-hearted comeback. “Like you can talk. You're the biggest worry-wart of them all,” He crossed his arms, “Besides, better bald than grey like you.” He couldn't help but grin.

“At least I'll have hair.” He beamed back at him.

Daichi gave him a light shove back before picking up the netting off the floor and handing it his teammate. “Seriously though, Suga. Thank you.”

“It's no problem, Captain.”

“At least let me walk you home?”

Sugawara stopped in his tracks, volleyball net in hands. “You don't have to do that.”

“I insist.”

“But my house is in the opposite direction.” His expression crumbled into worry. “I can't let you do that!”

“Just...Just let me do this, okay? That way we can call it even. You skipped out on studying just to help me and--”

“Oh I wouldn't have been studying.” Suga blinked innocently.

“ _What_.” 

“I finished the reading material for my test a week ago. I've been ready for days now.”

“...Just what _are_ you.”

“Cute and dependable.” He stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I suppose I could agree to that.”

They both stopped in their tracks, and Daichi immediately realized his mistake. He could quickly feel his ears turning red as the other boy just _stared_. Accident or no, the words had been said and he couldn't take them back fast enough. People don't just randomly call their friends cute—no matter how innocent, accidental, and oh so very true it was.

“Sawamura Daichi, did you just say what I think you said---”

“Not another word.” Great, the blush was rising to his cheeks too.

Yet Suga just smiled warmly at him, laughing all the while. “Well, wait up for me while I take this to the back okay?”

He swallowed thickly, “Okay?” It wasn't like Suga to change his mind so quickly. He was honestly a little disappointed he wouldn't be butting heads with him over this.

“After all, you can't just call a guy cute and get out of walking him home.” He grinned cheekily to himself.

If he hadn't been certain of it before, he was painfully aware of it now. Suga was going to be the death of him.

–-

As it turned out, walking Suga home wasn't that bad. Not that he expected it to be—it was refreshing being around Suga, and always had been even in their younger years.

It had started out as a joke, walking Suga home after that incident, at first. Yet it was slowly becoming another leg to their routine. The next night Suga had waited for him, teasing him about ditching his chaperone duties, and the next, until two months had passed.

Now they waited for one another after practice—it's just what they did. 

True to fashion, Suga was waiting for him now fresh from the locker room, hair still a damp from the shower, and bundled tightly in his winter clothes. “I thought I was going to freeze to death out here.”

Daichi couldn't help but let out a small snort, “In that jacket? I highly doubt it.”

“Well it's a good thing you showed up, because I was about to leave without you.” The threat seemed genuine, but there was a smile in his eyes that suggested otherwise.

“Well the important thing is that I'm here now.” Daichi bumped his shoulder fondly, before taking his rightful place by his side. Their strides synced up perfectly, as if it was just another day of practice, just another way they fit effortlessly into each others lives.

He felt a blush slowly creep up from his neck to the tips of his ears. When did he start thinking so sentimentally? He swallowed the knot in his throat and tried to ignore how they were just close enough that, if he wanted to, he could grab the other boy's hand.

Not that he wanted to.

(Or maybe he did. But just a little.)

“You look cold.” Suga paused midstep, eyes trained on him as Daichi fell gracelessly out of rhythm.

“It's below freezing, I can't imagine how I'd be cold.” He chuckled dryly, the flush beginning to hedge in on his cheeks.

“Smartass.” He snorted, “Thankfully, I'm nice enough to over look your attitude and not let you freeze. We can't have you getting sick before a big game.”

He sputtered at the setter's kindness, but any excuse to turn him away quickly died on his lips.

“I know, I know, you can just call me a saint. ” With a wide smile Suga took the blue scarf from around his neck and gently wrapped it around Daichi's. Daichi couldn't help but zero in on the pale skin, now fully exposed to the elements. It only made him blush harder, and thank god that he was still even standing.

“Y-yeah well, too bad I secretly know you're the devil.” He grumbled without any heat.

“My, my, someone's grumpy. But you aren't wrong.” His grin only grew wider, more mischievous. “But don't tell the first years that—it'd break their little hearts.”

“Of course.” He couldn't help but return the same grin. “We wouldn't want that, now would we?” Were they flirting? Or was this normal conversation? While his brain was trying to puzzle it out, his stomach was having a field day doing somersaults.

Suga let out a content hum, an absent smile playing on his lips, as if he were just content being in his company.

Or so he hoped. He'd really come to cherish these moments of solitude between the two of them. It was surprisingly difficult to talk to each other one on one when they had their hands full with such a chatty brood. Honestly, they were lucky to make it out of practice alive most days. Between Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata there was a triad of energy that constantly boomeranged off of the moodier, more angsty members (Tsuki and Kageyama came to mind immediately) inspiring them to both aggravation and action.

...Geez, when he put it like that it seemed like a miracle any of them were able to survive practice _at all_.  
“Daichi?”

He was startled from his thoughts, “Yeah?”

“The first snow is falling.” He pointed to the dark cloudy sky above them, watching the soft flakes float down to earth. 

“Shit, we'd better get you home fast then.”

Suga smiled at him, “No need to rush, I like the snow. Besides, I enjoy spending time with you, too.” He paused, as if a sudden realization donned on him and his cheeks began to flush, “U-Unless you need to get home soon! Oh geez, it's going to be so late when you get home—let my mom take you home, okay?”

Finally, he wasn't the only one feeling flustered. He couldn't lie to himself anymore—Suga was _very_ cute. He couldn't help but laugh, “No, it's okay! This...This is perfect.”

Neither of them made conversation after that, soft smiles plastered on their faces as they enjoyed the quiet ambiance. It didn't matter if he was desperately resisting the urge to grab the other boy's hand, or to ignore the shy looks the setter had been giving him. At least, he liked to think he was. It was probably just his imagination though, right? Surely. It wasn't like he could just _casually_ steal a glance at the boy and check, either. 

In the end, he supposed it didn't really matter. Being his friend was enough.

Apparently he'd been so wrapped up in his head he hadn't noticed they'd arrived at Suga's residence. “Ah, sorry I guess I got wrapped up in my thoughts there for a bit.” He rubbed the back of his head shyly, but Suga only responded with a disappointed tsk.

“How long have you known me, Daichi?”

The question threw him off-guard. How long _had_ he known Suga? Better yet, how long had he been nursing a secret crush on the setter? (So secret, apparently, that it took some off the cuff flirting and walking him home for _two months_ to notice. That's some pretty serious denial, there.) Yet he found it difficult to come up for a precise number; it felt like Suga had been there forever.

“I don't know—awhile I guess?” 

He snorted, “Understatement of the year, Sawamura. If you want to be specific, it's been years, and all of that time I have never heard you apologize so much in my entire life. Well, if you don't count that time you broke Mrs. Takahashi's window.”

He let out a sigh, “You're never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Are you kidding? An old lady nearly put you in tears. I'm taking the mental image of your lip quivering to my _grave_.”

“Hey, that old lady was terrifying! I thought she was gonna cane me!” It wasn't his fault she only came to his hip, and was pushing eighty.

“I'll give you that---” He shook his head suddenly, pointing a finger at him accusingly, “--And dammit Daichi, _no_ , you are _not_ going to distract me from the topic at hand. The point is, you don't have to keep apologizing. I thought that was my thing.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “Somethings up with you and I want to know what. We've been friends long enough that you should be able to talk to me about stuff.”

Suga was observant, painfully so, and at times like this he sort of cursed his powers of perception. He knew that Sugawara would take whatever he threw at him in stride, but that still didn't mean he was prepared to be shot down by his best friend. Yet something about the atmosphere felt....right. They were standing on the steps leading to Suga's house, the flood light quietly bathing them in a warm yellow light, and dammit, it was all too much.

He couldn't help but watch Suga with fondness, completely tuning out his rightfully earned lecture. In this light he could count the pale eyelashes kissing his cheek, and drank in the way the light played on his features. Most of all though, he couldn't help but watch his lips.

It seemed inevitable that he claim them for his own.

It wasn't until he pulled away, however, that he realized just _what_ he had done. He was sure Suga's face matched his own—beet red and in pure, unadulterated shock. 

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry, I'm—I'm just going to leave—mmph!”

His heart launched itself into his throat as Suga grabbed him by the lapels collided their lips together.

Was this happening?

This was happening.

He didn't have the decency to close his eyes, even as Suga pulled away, cheeks rosy and content. “Just for the record, I think you're pretty cute too.”

Did he slip on a patch of ice and die?

Finally, when his breath returned and his heart settled back down in his chest, a weak, wheezy laugh escaped his lips. “That is _by far_ the cheesiest thing I've ever heard.”

The setter puffed his cheeks out, “Never mind, I take it back.”

“No, no, I just...”He wiped a tear from his eyes, grinning so hard it hurt. “It's just...this. This is a thing?”

He rocked back on his heels, uncertain. “If you want it to be.” Tentatively, Suga's hands uncurled from his jacket, gently smoothing away the wrinkles he caused.

“I do. I thought that was kind of obvious by how I sorta jumped your bones.”

Suga let out an easy laugh, covering his smile with a hand. “Well, I'd like a little warning next time, but I can't say I mind too terribly much. He looked up at him softly then, almost bashful. “But...I'd like it to be too.”

“...Can I kiss you again? Properly this time.”

He shyly tucked a silver strand behind his ear. “Yeah. Yeah you can.”

He took a shaky inhale of breath, mentally preparing himself. Their kisses had been so quick he didn't even remember what Suga's lips felt like, which was criminal. Yet his heart was fluttering uncontrollably like a hummingbird hedged between the cage of his ribs.

He took the plunge the first time, he could do it again.

Daichi gently cupped the other boy's face, rubbing a thumb absently across the beauty mark along his cheek, before he bent down and kissed him. He hadn't kissed so many people that he could tell what a good kiss was, but this felt right. It was only until he felt the softness of his lips did he realized how chapped his own were, and internally winced. However, it was a fact he quickly forgot once Suga grabbed him by the lapels again, pulling him closer.

Suga sighed softly against his mouth, seemingly satisfied as they parted from one another. It was a short, simple kiss, but it had them both looking at one another, half-lidded and content.

“Is this what was on your mind?”

He swallowed thickly. “Yeah.”

“Feel better?”

“Infinitely.” He laughed, shaking his head. It'd gone much better than he could have hoped for.

“Well I'm glad to hear, but you'd better leave, or else I'll stand here on my door step kissing you all night.” 

Daichi couldn't help but smile as Suga trace over his lower lip absently with his thumb. If his lips were chapped, the other boy didn't seemed to mind too terribly. “Somehow that doesn't seem to bad.”

He smiled brightly, “It will when you catch hypothermia.” He smacked his arm lightly, knocking him onto a lower step. “I'll see you tomorrow, you big dope.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess I will. See you around, Suga.” He gave him a small wave, turning to make his exit. He was a little ways down the snow covered street when he heard his name being called.

“Daichi!”

“What?”

“...Walk me home tomorrow?”

Tonight was just unreal; he was smiling so much he thought his cheeks were going to split in two. “Always.”

 

\---

Three months later

–-

 

Daichi swore he was only gone for a minute, maybe a second, but Suga had managed to snoop around his room and strike gold. He could tell the other boy was up to no good by the soft laughter coming from the bedroom, and for a moment, he panicked. Not that he had anything to hide, per say, but Suga had a way of finding dirt on him and he was far too good at embarrassing him already. Naturally, he had no other choice but to rush in and save whatever scrap of dignity he had left.

“I swear, I leave for a moment and---”

His mouth went dry when his gaze fell on Suga's prize.

“I can't decide whether you simply forgot to throw this out, or whether you're a sentimental sap and I can make fun of you.” There was no mistaking the affectionate glow in his eyes as his fingers toyed with the frayed edges of the blue scarf.

He could feel his cheeks burning. He couldn't even keep eye contact with the other boy, “At first, I was going to return it, but I liked having it around as a reminder. It's...sort of important.”

“Scary Daichi is such a softie, who knew?” Suga laughed, eyes bright and full of emotion.

Daichi couldn't help but snort, “Like I haven't noticed my favorite band shirt is missing.”

Suga choked, “I-It makes a nice sleep-shirt!”

The mental image of Suga in his old holey black shirt was enough to give him a heart attack. It probably hung a little loose on him, maybe exposing the tendons of his neck and the muscle of his shoulder---

Somehow he couldn't find himself to be the least bit irritated about the missing shirt.

“God, look at us. We're such idiots.” Daichi groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Good, then we're perfectly matched.” Suga shook his head, smile radiant. “Now get in here, I'm cold.” He pulled the covers back just enough for another person to slip in.

He winced. “Shit, I forgot to grab another blanket.” 

The silver haired boy stared at him, incredulous, “How could you forget what you left the room for?”

“I don't know! I heard you laughing, and I got paranoid, and---”

“I take it back, you're a _much_ bigger idiot than I am.” He rose his eyebrows, slowly turning the blankets back to their former condition.

“Oh yeah? I'm gonna make you eat those words.” He began to edge closer to the bed, extra blanket soon forgotten.

“I dare you, _Captain_.”

“You're going to regret that, _Vice-Captain_.”

“Good, I plan on it.”


End file.
